A Broken Soul
by Skijarama
Summary: "My heart is breaking. A piece was stolen, and now the rest is falling apart. If we can't fix this soon... Then I will become a heartless..." - Radan. WARNING: possibility of continuity and lore errors. Set between KH 1, and KH 2, two survivors of the destruction of their Home world arrive in hollow bastion. And one of their hearts is fading away into darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"_Radan, Hurry!"_ He heard, causing his eyes to snap open. He had dark brown, almost black hair, and almost green eyes. His outfit was nothing truly special. Images flashed before his eyes, but before he could identify them, they vanished into a blank blur. He tried to move, only to realize he was in too much pain. His chest was in agony, as though something had been torn out of it. He twitched his eyes, trying to get his bearings straight. It was so dark. He could barely see anything. "Suzume..." He found himself muttering. _Who?_ He thought to himself. Then, an image flashed in his eyes. A woman, probably late teens in age, with brown shoulder length hair, and blue eyes, Wearing a form of light-weight battle clothing. This was Suzume, he realized. But, what did she matter to him? He felt a pang of hurt for thinking that, and decided that she must mean allot.

The pain had subsided, somewhat, and he tried to force himself to his feet. As he continued to stumble, buckle, and fall, he questioned his own identity. _Radan_. He figured that was him. Radan looked around, after getting a support from a cold stone wall. There was a single ray of light coming from a hole in the roof of wherever he was. The stone around the hole was blue in color. A name came to him, a name of a place. "Hollow... Bastion..." He muttered to himself. Radan pulled himself further along the wall. Hollow bastion... WHY was he here, though? What had happened? As he wondered this, a storm of memory rushed him. His head burned with agony at the sudden rush of information. He took another step, clutching a this head, and tripped, falling down a pile of rubble to the bottom.

The memories began to clarify, fade, and brighten into his vision, clouding out all else. "Help me!" Radan screamed, writhing in agony.

"_Radan, Hurry!" Suzume screamed, rushing through the blue stone canyon, Radna close on her heels. The heartless, they were close. Too close. Radan could practically hear the shadows on his feet. The two rounded a corner, and stopped. It was a dead end. No way out. "Damn!" Suzume cursed, looking for any other escape route. None._

"_Are we going to die?" Radan asked, turning to the oncoming swarm of heartless. _

"_No, I REFUSE!" Suzume said, turning also to the heartless. There were countless of them._

"_But how can we win this?" Radan asked, drawing Faitsuin, his katana which lit on fire._

"_I don't know..." Suzume admitted. Radan looked at Faitsuin. An idea struck him. He lifted the sword, focused, and sent a beam of fire straight up into the sky."It should draw attention from that town we saw. If anyone sees it, they'll investigate." Radan explained at Suzume's expression._

"_Good, now then, here they come!" Suzume drew her own weapon, a metal shafted spear with an amethyst for a tip. The first heartless were a group of shadows. Radan ignited Faitsuin, and swung, releasing a great fire ark at the heartless. Suzume aimed her spear, and a blast of fire erupted form the tip, plowing around the corner, and vaporizing several heartless. Radan lifted his blade, and swung, releasing a second, smaller ark. The heartless were drawing nearer with every attack they launched. It was only a matter of seconds before the tow were swinging, dodging, and weaving between countless heartless of all different types._

Radan's eyes flew open as the memory began to blur. Slowly he picked himself back up, and carefully went through what was left of the memory. He remembered seeing a massive heartless, feeling weak, and then passing out. "What's happening to me...?" He groaned, and pressed on. Things were coming back to him, but were all in such a blur that he couldn't even begin to tell what was what. The cave was massive, he realized. He didn't know how long he'd been wandering around by now. He stopped briefly to res this leg,s and try to figure out more from his jumbled memories. He snarled in frustration a the lack of a conclusion, and punched the wall. It hurt, but he could care less at the moment.

"What happened to me?" He said aloud to nobody but himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Suzume looked down into the chasm, tears streaming down her face. "No..." She was whispering to herself. "No... Please don't be dead..." She choked out. It then dawned on her that she could grieve and mourn later. The heartless were still on her tail. She stood, and began to run. _I'll come back... I promise! _She thought. Her mind remained on Radan the whole time she was running. A shadow formed in front of her, and without even thinking, her spear sliced through it. Seconds turned t minutes. She ran constantly, Finally, she noticed a distinct lack of heartless. She turned, and saw that there were none. Either they had given up, or she had lost them. She wound her way through the twists and turns of the canyon, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Finally, after quite some time, Suzume came to a small cave. Not very large, and only going back enough for about six people standing abreast to fit. The sun was beginning to set, casting an orange glow on the blue stone. Suzume sighed, and sat down inside of the cave. 'Would it be too much to ask for a bit of wood?" She wondered aloud. Then she figured out that if she DID light a fire, the smoke would no doubt draw heartless to the area. Suzume tucked her legs in, and rested her chin on her knees. For quite a while, she remained motionless, thinking about Radan, and everything the had been through trying to run from the heartless. Radan had saved her life more than once. But now that he was dead... Suzume began to cry.

He had saved her life who know show many times now, ad she couldn't even return the favor. Eventually, she lay down, and fell into a cold, sobbing, restless sleep.

* * *

Suzume raised her head as the sun shined on it. For but a moment, she thought that it had all been a dream. Then, when she saw no signs of Radan, she dipped her head, and sighed. Slowly, she stood and made her way away from the cavern. The way was long, and winding. She was trying to reach the town she had seen before. More than once, she caught herself trembling at the thought of Radan. As she rounded another corner, she saw the way she had chosen was a dead end. Looking up the wall, she spotted what appeared to be a a more structured, gray-stone wall. No doubt the wall of the town she was trying to reach. Suzume sighed. "I can't jump that..." She muttered. She suddenly turned, drawing out her spear. "Whose there!" She barked.

"Easy, Put away your spear. I'm not here to hurt you." A man's voice said. Said man walked out from behind some boulders. He was wearing black pants with 3 red belts, a black sleeveless vest over a white shirt, and bore a scar that ran down from his forehead, to past his eye line. He held a weapon that looked rather unusual. It appeared to have it's blade tilted forward and said blade was attached to a gun handle. The man had brown eyes, and medium length, messy brown hair. "My name's Leon. Now, tell me, are you a friend, or a foe to Hollow Bastion?" He asked. Suzume hesitated.

"I don't want to hurt anybody... I just..." She began to tremble at the memory of Radan. She suddenly dropped her spear, and began to sob. "Please, help me... I can't run like this anymore... I just..." she found it impossible to choke out anymore words. Leon looked around briefly.

'Come on, then. It's not safe out here. You can tell us everything back at the HQ. Follow me." He turned, and began to walk away. Suzume quickly picked up her weapon, and followed after him. They walked for quite some time, climbing, winding through small canyons, before finally arriving a the gates to the town. The gates were ram-shackled, makeshift stone slabs thrust together to make what could pass for a defensible wall. There was a lot in the way of construction going on all around. Suzume hardly noticed, as her mind was still on Radan. Finally, she looked up to see Leon entering a building. She figured that the 'others' would be here, so she followed him inside.

_At least I'm safe..._ She thought.


End file.
